1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladders and more particularly pertains to a new ladder for use on roofs, especially steep pitched roofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,154; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,312; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,761; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,200; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,184; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,762; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,224; U.S. Pat. No. 194,082 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,384.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder. The inventive device includes a pair of spaced apart elongate rails with a plurality of spaced apart steps extending between the rails. A pair of hooks are coupled to the first ends of the rails. Each of the first sides of the rails has a plurality of skids coupled thereto. A pair of wheels are coupled to the second sides of the rails wheels. A plurality of elongate platform brackets are extended between the rails.
In these respects, the ladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use on roofs, especially steep pitched roofs.